A Summer to Remember
by i-hime
Summary: We are now officially the Anti-SasuKarin/Karin club or ASKK!" Summer has just gotten a bit more interesting... SASUSAKU with NaruHina, GaaSaku and more R


HEEEEY guys Issa here and I have another story for ya…hahaha I still haven't finished my other two stories but soon my dear readers sooooon…. Anyway this is for my best frann Winnie. I hope you like it ^_____^ peace out!

_-_

_A Summer to Remember_

_By: I-Hime _

-

Chapter 1: Summer Vacation starts…NOW

-

OxxO

-

"Oi, Naruto! Get your ass in here this instant!!!" An angry blonde female yelled from the kitchen.

"What's the problem, Ino?" asked Naruto, eyeing her irritated expression his cerulean eyes showing confusion. Ino narrowed her bright blue eyes at the other blonde. "Why are the cupboards filled to the brink with…RAMEN?!" she yelled, throwing said item at the poor Naruto.

"Well du-uh! We're going to need food right? You don't expect me to go for a loooooooong trip without my precious ramen! And besides you said it was alright if I brought some." Naruto reasoned.

Ino slapped her forhead. "Are you kidding me?!" she exclaimed frantically. Naruto shook his head. "Uh, no."

"Idiot! The question was rhetorical! And I didn't tell you to bring ONLY RAMEN!! Now what are we going to eat?! We can't eat these everyday!" she cried out, waving around the pack of instant ramen. "We're all going to staaaaaarve! And this was supposed to be a fun vacation and and and-

"Ino, cut it out we've been in the yacht for only 10 minutes and you're already giving me a headache." Shikamaru drawled out lazily.

"Hey! Don't use that tone with me! Besides I'm only freaking out because I don't want to us all to starve which will happen if we don't get some food before we head out to the beach house!" Ino explained with her hands on her hips.

"Hn, why is everyone in the kitchen?" A young man with long flowing hair and very light eyes asked.

Everyone turned to look at him."NEJI!" they all exclaimed except for Shikamaru. "Did you by any chance bring some food?" Ino asked as she crossed her fingers hopefully.

Neji lifted an eyebrow and uncrossed his arms. "I thought that was Uzumaki's job."

Ino's left eye twitched but she remained calm.

_Twitch_

_Twitch _

_Twitch_

"Uh-oh." Shikamaru quickly turned to Naruto. "Run, baka!" he whispered. Naruto looked at him weirdly. "Why? She seems calm. Maybe she finally realizes that eating ramen isn't that bad." He said thoughtfully, missing the sympathetic look Shikamaru and Neji gave him.

"The calm before the storm." Neji blurted out as he shook his head. "I'll be at the deck if you need me." He said while stalking out.

Shikamaru followed him. When he was almost out he looked back at Naruto who was just looking at him innocently. "How troublesome. I told you to run." And he walked out.

Naruto just watched Shikamaru's back as he left the kitchen. "Hey, Ino. Did you get what he me- uh-oh." Naruto began to slowly back away from Ino.

"You. Are. So. .." she said with gritted teeth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Naruto's screams echoed throughout the entire yacht.

"Do you think he'll be alive when she's done with him?" TenTen asked Neji.

Neji looked at the kitchen. "Hn, maybe."

" Ino- ACK!! STO-OP ST-STANGLING M-ME-E!" Naruto pleaded as he tried to worm out of Ino's deadly grasp.

"NOT UNTIL YOU PAAAAAAAAY!" She yelled as she continued to strangle the poor teenager.

"Um…Ino-chan."

Ino immediately stopped what she was doing. "HINATA! Hey! What's up? Ehehe." She grinned sheepishly.

Hinata stared at Naruto who was spread out on the kitchen floor. Ino noticed this and tried to come up with an excuse. "HaHa. Yeah don't mind him! He's just a little seasick!"

"But we're not even moving yet." Hinata informed her.

Ino winced. She forgot that they were still waiting for the rest to arrive. "Uh- um well." She racked her brain for an excuse. "You know Naruto. Just the thought of the sea makes him dizzy."

"Well I—

"Ei! What's in the bag?" Ino asked, quick to change the subject.

Choosing not to go any further with their conversation Hinata gave the bag to Ino. "I brought some food along with me. I figured we might need some."

Ino was speechless. "Hinata, you're a genius! I am forever in your debt!" she gave Hinata a huge hug.

"Hey!" exclaimed a familiar voice from behind Hinata. "I don't get a hug? It was my idea too!"

Ino quickly realized who that person was. "SAKURA!!!! Oh My GOSH! It's you! How long has it been?" she shrieked and hugged the rosette girl tightly.

-

OxxO

-

Naruto was still on the floor until he heard a familiar voice. _"That voice sounds so familiar." _ As he tried to pinpoint the person he was looking for Hinata knelt down and began to help him up.

"Thank you Hina-chan! I didn't think I was ever going to get up. Ino beat me up pretty hard! I'm sure this will cause brain damage." He said, rubbing his oh-so sore head. He could've sworn he felt a lump forming.

"Brain damage? Yeah right. What else could go wrong with your brain?" Ino snapped, shooting a murderous glare at Naruto. Obviously she was still mad over the food incident.

"Aw, Ino. Don't be so hard on him." Said the voice again. Naruto managed to look up and when he did he saw a flash of pink. His eyes widened and he quickly jumped to his feet. "SAKURAAA-CHAAAAN! It's really you!! I can't believe it!!"

Sakura grinned and waved at Naruto. "Naruto no baka! You still haven't changed a bit! Hahaha. Well maybe a bit-ok a LOT! You're taller than me! Wow it's really been a while since we've seen each other!"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Hahaha yeah it's been a while. You've changed a lot too! You're…You're." He blushed and looked away.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I'm what?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "You're hot!"

Ino assessed Sakura from head to toe and so did Hinata. "He's right!" Ino yelled at her grabbing Sakura's shoulders and shaking her frantically. "How? Tell me hooooow!

Sakura pulled away from Ino quickly. "I dunno. I woke up one morning and then I realized I've grown breasts and a figure!" Sakura proclaimed gesturing to herself.

Hinata giggled while Ino scowled. "You do look good, Sakura. It's been what? 4-5 years?" Sakura laughed. "I have no idea I stopped counting ." She admitted, smiling sheepishly.

"OH MY GAWD! SAKURAAAA!!!!" screamed a brunette with two buns on her head as she ran towards said girl.

"TenTen!!! You're here too!!! I can't believe it! It's like a freakin reunion!" Sakura exclaimed loudly, hugging TenTen.

"Actually it is! Nej and Shikamaru are here too! And I think Temari and Sai are coming too!" TenTen said loudly, letting go of Sakura. "Hold on I'll call them." So she ran out to get the boys.

The boys were leaning on the railings on the deck, Neji's eyes were closed his demeanor, calm. And Shikamaru was simply staring at the clouds. So it was safe to say that both guys were very comfortable. Until…

"NEJI! SHIKAMARU! GET IT IN HERE!!!! It's IMPORTANT!" TenTen shrieked from the other side of the deck.

Neji cracked one eye open and turned to Shikamaru. "What do you think is their problem this time? Not enough towels?" He asked his tone depicted annoyance.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I dunno. They're so troublesome. Why can't they just relax and keep quiet?" he complained.

"Hn, let's go if we don't go in there there will be screaming involved." He explained curtly making his way to the almost-crowded kitchen.

"Yare, Yar how troublesome ." Shikamaru mumbled as he got up and followed Neji to the kitchen of doom.

-

OxxO

-

TenTen , Sakura, Ino and TenTen were catching up when the boys came in. "Hn, what's the problem?" Neji asked them, failing to notice the newly arrived member.

"If this is about ramen again, I will jump of the yacht." Shikamaru warned them, crossing his arms.

"Pfft… yeah right! You're way too lazy to go and jump off." Ino retaliated. "Anyway, it isn't about ramen. Guess who's here?" she asked.

"Dunno." Shikamaru answered quickly.

"Won't you even try to guess?" an irritated TenTen asked.

"No, That will be too tiring." Shikamaru murmured quietly. TenTen stuck her tongue out. "You're no fun!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Fine, give us a clue then."

Ino smirked. "She's a really good friend." She said.

TenTen grinned at them. "She's smart."

Hinata smiled gently at the two scowling boys. "And she's got pink hair."

Their jaws dropped. "Sakura?!" They said in unison. "Sakura's here?!" they asked, for the first time dropping their calm and lazy demeanor.

"Yep! It's me! Haruno Sakura, in the flesh! Hahaha" she exclaimed, popping out from behind Hinata.

"Hn."

"Troublesome. Now there's four of you."

The boys said their demeanors quickly returning. Earning them a bonk on the head from the three girls.

"Is that all you can say?! You guys are so….unbelievable!" TenTen ranted as she glared at Neji.

"Hn, what do you expect us to do? Hug and shriek? We're not women. " Neji mumbled, glaring back at TenTen.

"It wouldn't hurt to show a little emotion though." Hinata stated calmly. "If you don't you'll die early." She added.

Earning her some odd looks from all of them. "What? It's true!" She said, exasperated.

"Hn."

"Nothing."

"Huh?"

"I didn't hear anything."

Came some of their replies, Hinata rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Whoa! Why is everybody in the kitchen?" came the voice of Subaku Temari filled the room.

"Long story." Sakura answered shortly."

Sai's head popped up from behind Temari. "Oh, Hey ugly. I see you've grown some curves…it's about time ."

"Shut up Sai! Don't let me kick your butt again! Remember Freshman year?" Sakura taunted.

Sai's smile immediately turned into a frown. "I'll never live that down, will I?" he asked no one in particular.

"NE-VER." Sakura stated putting an emphasis on every syllable.

"Hn."

Sakura laughed at Sai's facial expression. "That's alright… hahaha-don't cry!" she practically rolled on the floor.

"Hn, I think the heat's getting to her. It is stuffy in here. I suggest we all go outside on the deck and wait for the remaining people there." Neji smartly suggested.

"Good Idea!" Naruto agreed with Neji, making a beeline for the door before Ino could get her hands on him and start another choke-athon.

Sakura smiled at him fondly. "Same old Naruto." She murmured to Hinata. "Yeah." She agreed.

-

OxxO

-

Outside on the deck, everyone split up. Naruto was seated on a lounge chair playing with his Nintendo DS, Sakura was reading a book, Shikamaru was cloud gazing, Neji, TenTen and Temari were bickering over who was better in playing the PS2, Sai and Hinata were just lounging on the benches.

And they were all like that when the last member of the group came onboard the yacht. "Hn, Glad you made yourselves comfortable." He said sarcastically, making his way to one of the lounge chairs.

"Oi Teme! What took you so long?! I left you like 5 messages! Where the hell were you?" he asked/yelled. His DS now lay forgotten on the chair.

"He's surprisingly right, Uchiha. What took you so long?" Neji asked impassively.

Sasuke glared at him and Naruto. "Butt out. It's none of your business." He snapped.

Sasukeeeeeee-kuuuuuuuuun! Help me up! I can't carry all these bags!" Came a shrill voice from the port.

Sasuke cursed under his breath and stood up from where he sat and looked around. And as expected all eyes were on him except for a girl reading a book. "Oh, No you didn't." Ino warned.

Naruto looked shocked. "Sasuke, you brought her? Why? Was that why you were late?" he looked at TenTen, Temari and Hinata for support.

"I thought you had better taste, Uchiha. But Karin? Uuh..eew." TenTen stated, saying Karin's name as if it were some gross thing.

Sasuke glared at them. "It's none of your business but if you must know fine. Yes I brought her along, Why? Because I arranged this trip and I can bring anyone I WANT. AND yes she was why I was late." Sasuke announced. "Happy?" he said through clenched teeth.

Naruto was about to say something when Karin boarded the ship carrying a load of bags. "Sasu-kun! Why didn't you help me?" she whined in a way she thought was cute before dropping her bags and slinking towards Sasuke.

"Who does she think is going to pick those bags up?" TenTen asked Neji quietly so no one would hear. Neji shrugged. "Beats me. But I'm definatley NOT going to do it." He answered. TenTen nodded. "Neither am I."

When Karin reached Sasuke she pressed herself against him and kissed his cheek. "Last night was fun." She said loudly so that everyone on the deck heard.

And they all looked appalled which Karin mistook for amazed. "Oh oops. Did I say that out loud? I'm sorry. That was meant for only Sasuke to hear." She giggled like a maniac and pressed herself closer to Sasuke as if she wanted her body to merge with his.

"_EEEEEEWWW" _Sakura thought. _"Is this girl for real? She's such a…such a." _

"FLIRT!" Sakura said out loud making everyone turn and look at her.

"Uh..Ex-xuu-uu-se me? Did you just call me a flirt?" Karin asked.

Ino caught Sakura smirking while pretending to read her book so she decided to play along "Oh, I can think of a much, much better word." Ino stated deviously.

Karin looked like she was going to burst. "Sasuke-kun! They're picking on me!!!" she complained like a child, tugging Sasuke's shirt."

"Hn, stop picking on her." He ordered, glaring at the unknown girl who started it. _"Who is that girl? I can't see her face her book's blocking her face." _Sasuke thought, waiting for her to put down her book and answer him. But to his surprise it didn't happen.

So instead he shrugged and stalked off to find a room and get unpacked followed by Karin.

-

OxxO

-

When they were out of earshot everyone dropped what they were doing and huddled up together to discuss what just happened.

"Nice one Sakura! You totally pissed her off! Did you see her face?! Hahaha PRICELESSS!" Ino exclaimed happily, stifling a giggle in case Sasuke might come back.

"Hahaha yeah! Do you know her or something?" TenTen asked intriguingly.

Sakura stiffened for a second but returned to normal this went unnoticed by everyone but Ino. "No. I don't know here but considering her first impression on me, I don't think I'd want to get to know her." She said honestly, crossing her legs and closing her book.

The boys nodded. "You're right. I can't believe Sasuke took interest in her." Sai mused.

Neji shrugged. "She's his problem. Not ours." He stated.

"Yeah! So that means we're not picking up her bags!" Naruto shouted. "Or anything else. PERIOD!"

"I agree! Let's make an oath!" Ino suggested. And everyone agreed. "Ok then how about this? I (your name) promise to swear allegiance to the Anti-SASUKARIN/ Karin club. And hereby promise to get on her nerves every time I am given the chance. "

"Sounds great!" TenTen and Hinata yelled.

Sakura grinned "Alright then! We are now the official Anti-SasuKarin/Karin club or the ASKK!"

Everyone smirked. _"Summer vacation just got a bit more interesting."_ They all thought.

-To be continued-

_**-Please Review, I would like to know what you thought about the story-**_

_**-sorry for any grammatical and spelling errors for I am just human-**_

And so ends the first chapter of my story! I hope you guys like it! Hahaha I'll try and update tomorrow and maybe even update Engaged?! So yeah! I finally got my fanfiction craze back! Thanks for reading!

PS: Winnie is you're reading this…it is mandatory that you review mah deah. XD


End file.
